


Stained Hearts

by clarency



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarency/pseuds/clarency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian/Hook and Emma considers how their relationship has changed since they've started taking pleasure in violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I was at work when this fiction more or less wrote itself. There's going to be a chapter from Emma's POV as well.

There was time when we thought that our hearts would break at the thought of losing one another to the endless darkness that comes from these forests.

Didn’t we Swan?

Now we just fear each other and what we can do.

These forests have changed us for the worst, all the way into our hearts.  
Our hearts that once were blinking red is now stained with black from all the violence that we have created. The violence we told ourselves was for the greater good.

But now, we do it for ourselves, don’t we darling, for our own pleasures.

For a few moments, after the fight is finished, we don’t fear each other.  
We look and make sure that the blood we’re covered in is not our own. So we smile.

By God, I love that smile. That smile that you only give me.  
It is always followed by laughter and then needs as our lips crash into each other.

Because we need each other, I certainly need you; I would be nothing without you. So I fear you, and love you Emma Swan.

Until death will part me from your arms, and even then I will be climb up from fiery pits of hell do be by your side.

Because together, we will become one with that endless darkness from the forests that we have become a part of and unleash the fury upon all that will stop us.

You and I are one, Swan, we fear each other and yet we need one another.


End file.
